Cloudman mouse melanoma cells are uniquely inhibited in proliferation by insulin. The effects are mediated through specific, high affinity insulin receptors. Insulin-resistant and insulin-dependent variants can be isolated. By comparing variant and wild-type cells, we hope to gain information on the mechanism of action of insulin.